A short learning trip
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: The couple has been set over to Tootsuki for some education experience.


Ichigo frowned as she stared at the school in front of her. Unlike St. Marie Academy (which was slightly smaller), this school looked more like a mini country itself. They took over the entire mountain and some huge part of the flat land to create the giganormous scene. Right beside her happened to be her boyfriend, Kashino Makoto.

Their mentor, Henry Lucas, decided to send the two of them to this school for a short education trip of 5 days.

"Tōtsuki Culinary Academy?" Makoto raised an eye while Ichigo bit her lip in concentration.

"Well, Henry-sensei did tell us to learn something from here, even though there are many chefs here instead of Pâtissières." Ichigo made a convincing statement, yet not believing her words to the contrary. They entered the Academy as their guide brought them to the main building. From there, one of the professors explained how the academy worked while waiting for another person.

It took a while, but it came to be a surprise when one of the students was to be their escort for the day.

"Hello, I'm Satoshi Isshiki, 7th seat of The Elite Ten, equivalent to the student council in other schools." The male student laughed as he stretched his hand out to welcome them, "Though there are some things different from your average school."

Ichigo bowed slightly as she introduced, "I'm Amano Ichigo, and my partner here is Kashino Makoto. Thank you for taking care of us."

They moved around for a tour when Makoto took a glance at a certain building with the crowd cheering. "What's that?"

"Ah," Isshiki smiled, "That's the hall for our competitions, Shokugeki."

"Shokugeki?" The couple questioned.

"A competition between students, betting on anything and helping the students know where they are. It is a daily thing within the school." Ichigo nodded as they entered the hall. "The meaning behind our Shokugeki is of rich history, where they fight using food."

"Heh….." Ichigo thought for a moment, "Sounds like our Cake Grand Prix! Ne, Ma-kun?"

"Hn." A sweet smell permeated the hall, bringing Ichigo to a smile.

"A Pâtissièr competition?!" Ichigo exclaimed as she smelled the dishes. "With a hint of grapes…. No….. Not just any grapes! Black Corinth Grapes!"

"You had improved your skill while in Paris, Amano." Makoto took a smell, "And there is a hint of cocoa too."

"Hehe… Henry-sensei did teach us a lot!"

As they got near to the opening, the bright light blinded them for a moment, surprising them.

"Looks like St. Marie's main competition hall." Makoto approved of the surroundings, with some slight differences from theirs and here.

The climax was there as the competitors finished their final touches. They were watching near the judges as they started to critique. What it seems to look like was a small child challenging a high schooler. But they knew better.

The opponent was using chocolate while the small girl had grapes as part of her recette. Ichigo felt jumpy as she wanted to try the sweets in front of her, while Makoto shook his head in disagreement.

The girl brought them the sweets, mentioning that she made too much and gave them some to try. Her opponent did the same. Ichigo took a bite out of the former cake, bringing in an image of a grape forest. But something was stiff in this dessert, with the flavors mingling slightly yet clashing uncomfortably in her mouth. On the other hand, The chocolate pastry that they had tested…

They winced at the flavor.

The judges were full of praises for the two of them, but Isshiki was the only one who saw their reaction.

"Ma-kun…" His face darkened at his favorite specialty being tarnished by amateurs, and only Ichigo knew how important chocolate is to him. The girl won, and Isshiki took the chance to make his appearance.

"Why don't we let our two guests say something about the food today?"

Makoto's eyes burned in anger, "First of all, you are not qualified to call yourself a Pâtissièr if your chocolate tastes like this!"

"Kashino!"

He glared at her, "Don't deny it, Amano. Even you know that is one of the worst things you have ever eaten since your transfer!" He turned back to the student, "The tempering of the chocolate is poorly done, the cake component is too stiff to even call a cake and the ice-cream is only adequately done!"

Ichigo wasn't going to voice out her thoughts, but seeing Makoto in this situation, she knew that she had to comment on it soon. "The grape cake was tasty with the white chocolate as the basis, but something is missing from it. Like a person showing their good points. If one were to change, I would switch to Witch Finger Grapes, which helps with the bewitching of senses and a greater harmony between the chemistry of the Grapes and the White Chocolate!" She scrunched her face for some time as she thought about it.

"Ho? That's something new." Isshiki nodded his head as he commented.

The girl stared at the both of them. Isshiki decided to do something interesting. "Amano-san, Kashino-san, would you like to make something interesting before we finish the rest of your tour?"

The couple glanced at each other before agreeing. Collaboration is nothing new to them, just only the difference in places.

They took out their Pâtissièr uniforms, making sure that they could do something. The next 2 hours was everyone waiting in anticipation, looking at the cover that neither of the 2 wished to reveal. At the end of it, Ichigo smiled happily, with Makoto approving the final product of their creation.

"We're done!" They unveiled the surprise together, shocking everyone with what they made. A world map that seemed to realistic to be true…

The judges as well as the ones still on the floor took a piece and bit it. What they saw was a paradise of nothing but sweets. The girl walked towards them with her stuff animal, "Akanegakubo Momo, 2nd year."

Something tells them that the 4 days they had will be interesting.


End file.
